Bath Time For Mini Skylanders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Fiesta give the Mini Skylanders a bath. How will it go?


**Call me absolutely crazy, but this idea came to me after playing the Gadfly Glades level in Skylanders Superchargers. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Bath Time For Mini Skylanders**

It had been a long drug-out mission for Rachel and her partner Fiesta to rescue the Mini Skylanders, who had been captured by Kaos in the evil Portal Master's attempt to capture the Giants and some of the other Skylanders. Thankfully, not only did the Giants and those Skylanders give Kaos a huge headache, Rachel and Fiesta had tussled with the evil Portal Master too, adding to his headache and forcing him to retreat.

Arriving back at the Academy, both the Tech Portal Master and Undead Mariachi skeleton went to clean themselves up after the battle and when they came out to the Main Hall later, they found all the Mini Skylanders were covered in mud for all their effort in helping defeat Kaos. Rachel shook her head in amusement. "Looks like someone, or some kids, need a B-A-T-H," she said, spelling out the word.

Fiesta chuckled. "Looks like it," he said in agreement.

Mini Jini came up to Rachel, looking miserable and the girl nodded to her partner and winked at him before heading to get a small kiddie pool ready for the Minis to take a bath while Fiesta gently rounded them up. "Come on, _chicos,"_ he said gently. "Let's see about you getting cleaned up."

"But we are clean," Trigger Snappy protested. "Clean was the sun!"

Fiesta chuckled again as he picked up the little gremlin. "With your fur looking like you've been rolling in the dirt?" He asked, noting that some dirt was getting on his Mariachi shirt, but he shrugged it off. He could easily wash it later after the Minis had been taken care of.

They soon reached Rachel, who had filled the kiddie pool with warm water. Whisper Elf, Breeze, Barkley, Pet-Vac, Mini Jini, Hijinx, Gill Runt, and Thumpling eagerly jumped in, splashing Rachel by accident, but she laughed in amusement and set to getting the mud and dirt washed off of them and they were soon clean and happy and also ready to go to sleep. Fiesta got them settled on some couches nearby while Rachel managed to coax Spry, Bop, Drobit, Small Fry, and Trigger Snappy to get into the pool. Of course, it ended up being a big water fight for them and they splashed happily around, getting each other wet and shaking the water off themselves.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, unable to keep the smile off her face as she got them wrapped in towels before seeing they looked tired as well. Fiesta chuckled as he came over.

"Looks like these little ones are ready to go to sleep too," he said, getting them over to the couches nearby to let them sleep. He then realized there were two Mini Skylanders that weren't around. "Where are Eye Small and Weeruptor?"

Rachel glanced around before seeing the small Fire Skylander trying to sneak away and she snapped her fingers, catching him in her telekinesis. "Caught ya," she said with a smile as he struggled, looking very uncertainly at the water. She smiled gently. "Weeruptor, do you trust me?"

He swallowed, but nodded. "Yes?" He answered.

She knew he was very nervous. "If you sit still, I'll be quick to get that mud off you," she said. "You won't be in the water long."

He looked at her. "You promise?" He asked.

"I promise," she said. "You can even stand up in the pool if you'd like."

Still unsure, but knowing the Tech Portal Master would keep her word, he took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her to bring him closer, but then she let him go, allowing him to decide the next step. Very carefully, he stepped into the pool and the water hissed upon contact with his fiery skin, but he made sure he didn't accidently get himself fired up. He then looked at Rachel. "Okay," he said.

Water gently poured over him and he held his breath until the last of the water evaporated and Rachel gently smiled. "You're doing great, Weeruptor," she said gently as she finished washing the mud off him and soon had him wrapped in a towel. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He shook his head. "You kept your promise," he said before looking sleepy. The Giants and other larger counterparts of the Minis came in to collect them and get them off to bed, happy that they were alright and Eruptor smiled as Rachel handed Weeruptor to him.

"He usually doesn't let anyone but me give him a bath," he said. "This means he trusts you too."

"I'm glad he does," she said. "Though it took a little coaxing to get him to trust that his fire wasn't going to go out in a small bit of water."

Eruptor nodded, thanking her before heading out to put the young one to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiesta was searching for Eye Small, having found a trail of mud from the Main Hall and going up to the Game Room, giving the skeleton an idea that the little one was hiding in hopes of not getting a bath. He chuckled, recalling how his nephew, Rachel's son, would sometimes hide to try and escape a bath, but his mother and father always found him.

He soon came to the Skystones Smash game table and looked underneath it to see Eye Small huddled in a ball under the table and he chuckled. "Hello, _amigo,"_ he said.

Eye Small looked up to see the friendly skeleton smiling at him. "Mr. Fiesta," he said in a small voice and glanced around, but didn't see Rachel.

The Mariachi skeleton stood up. "Come on, kiddo," he said. "You know Rachel will find you sooner or later."

"Nuh-uh!" The small Undead fighter said. "I'm staying right here."

Fiesta chuckled quietly in amusement. "Ah, but she'll have someone helping her find you," he said, getting an idea in his head.

Eye Small curled up more. "Shh," he whispered, looking pleadingly up at the skeleton. "Please, don't tell her I'm here, Mr. Fiesta."

The skeleton fell into thought and had an idea. "I know a place you can hide," he said, holding his arms open for the little one.

Trusting the skeleton, the little brawler went over to him and Fiesta picked him up, but then chuckled. "But you're getting my shirt all dirty," he said gently.

Eye Small realized that Fiesta had tricked him and squirmed, but the skeletal arms held him securely. "Come on, _chico._ You'll be fine," the trumpet player chuckled again, his voice still gentle as he carried the little one back to the Main Hall where Rachel was.

Said girl and Eye Brawl were looking for Eye Small. "Is he afraid of baths?" Rachel asked the Undead Giant.

"Not afraid, but rather feels he doesn't need a bath," said Eye Brawl. "I usually have to hold him in the tub while giving him a bath."

The Tech Portal Master chuckled and then spotted Fiesta carrying a squirming Eye Small towards them. "Well, Fiesta found him," she said.

The Undead Giant chuckled and then had an idea. "Eye Small, if you take a bath, I'll tell you a story about my first fight as a Skylander, okay?" He bargained.

His little pal loved to hear stories about the days when the Giants first beat Kaos and Eye Small looked uncertain, but then giggled as Fiesta tickled him and the skeleton lit up with an idea and looked at Rachel, who smiled as she caught on too.

Fiesta kneeled by the kiddie pool and held Eye Small in a secure grasp, tickling the little Undead brawler's sides, which made him giggle and squirm, but he couldn't get free as Eye Brawl chuckled at the scene. Rachel also chuckled as she gently poured a pitcher full of water over Eye Small's back, doing so a couple more times before smiling. "There, you're all set, kiddo," she said with a smile.

Eye Small was still giggling as Fiesta continued gently tickling him as he wrapped him in a towel, stopping the tickle torture as the little one tried to catch his breath and settled down in the Mariachi skeleton's arms. "Now was that so bad?" Fiesta asked with a smile.

"Uh-uh," Eye Small answered softly, shaking his head sleepily.

Eye Brawl chuckled and gently accepted his little buddy from Fiesta. "Thanks you two," he said to the skeleton and Rachel, a smile in his voice. "I'll get him to bed."

Both the Tech Portal Master and Mariachi player stood up before seeing they were just as dirty now as the kids had been. Rachel chuckled. "Well, guess we both need showers again," she said.

Fiesta chuckled. "Maybe, but I don't mind," he said.

"Neither do I," she admitted, smiling.

She made a mental note to have large buckets of mud on hand the next time Kaos tried to pull something. And she'd let the minis help out.

* * *

 **I'm not sorry. I'll never be sorry for writing this. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
